


Blow Me Down

by LeapingLesbianLizards



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - X-Ray & Vav, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mogar, The Corpirate - Freeform, i was thinking about superheroes and things just spun out of control, its not my fault i swear, listen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeapingLesbianLizards/pseuds/LeapingLesbianLizards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mogar suppressed an eye-roll. Only the Corpirate would think that “scallywag” constituted as dirty talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow Me Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mightbeanasshole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbeanasshole/gifts).



> i dont consider myself a writer, and i've never written smut before but you know what. x-ray and vav au micheoff needed to exist, and if no one else was willing to step up then i guess i had to be the one to do it. so i present this to you, unbetad, barely edited, written by someone who is both a lesbian and virgin, and therefore really doesnt have a huge understanding of how dicks work. but you know. enjoy. (written for kelly because im complete micheoff trash now and it's all your fault. it started with the dick eclairs and now im here)

“Boss!” Mogar’s shout echoed around the empty hall. He had just gotten back from a meeting with a couple of amateur drug dealers on the east side of the city. He didn’t really understand why someone as powerful as the Corpirate was fucking around with the scum of Achievement City when he could spend his time dealing with a higher class of criminal, but it’s not his place to question.

The older man had tried to explain it to him once, but Mogar had a less than reliable attention span when it came to the Corpirate’s speeches. It’s not that he didn’t pay attention to what he was saying, he just paid more attention to how he said it. Mogar didn’t know how someone could make insane rambling look attractive, but he might as well appreciate it.

 _“You see lad, it’s all connected. Like a spider’s web. The outer edges are spun with the petty thieves and low-lifes of the city. As ye move closer to the center, the silk gets bigger, stronger. Thieves become dealers, dealers become king-pins, and so on. At the center of it all is me, The Captain. Savvy?_ ” he smiled, staring contemplatively out the window.

 _“Captain? Careful sir, you’re mixing your metaphors.”_ Mogar’s reply was met with a stern, one-eyed glare.

“Boss where the fuck are you?!” He tried, once again receiving no reply. He wandered through the dark chambers, muttering under his breath. “Stupid fucking pirate. _‘Oh my lad, I need you to go hornswoggle some of those nasty little dealers on the other side of the city. They’ve been causing such a ruckus lately. Oh, thank you lad,’_ what the fuck does that even mean? Fucking _hornswoggle_ ”

“Is that you lad?” The Corpirate’s gritty voice drifted slowly out a door slightly ahead of where Mogar was standing. He squared his shoulders and walked forwards, entering the room. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when he realized the position his boss was in.

The man was draped across a large gold and red throne, his legs kicked up over one side and his head resting on his arms across the other. Mogar shook his head in exasperation. Of fucking course, his boss couldn’t even sit like a normal person

“Isn’t that the Mad King’s throne?” Mogar observed, gesturing towards the Corpirate’s seat. The man shrugged haphazardly. “Aye, he’ll get it back when I feel like giving it back.” There was a long stretch of silence as Mogar shifted uncertainly on his feet. The Corpirate stretched, leaning his neck back into the chair and sighing. More silence.

“Uh,” Mogar paused, watching his boss sit lazily on his throne, ‘Is...is that all sir? Can I go?” The adrenaline from the job was starting to bug him. He wanted to go drink it off, maybe get into a fight or two. The older man turned his head towards Mogar, raising an eyebrow expectantly. Mogar barely held in a sigh. “Is that all, _Captain_?”

The Corpirate smiled, his gold teeth flashing in the dim light. “No, it’s not. C’mere lad.” Mogar walked forward, stopping as he reached the edge of the throne. He shivered as the older man’s rough voice washed over him. “On your knees, sailor.”

Oh god. Mogar doesn’t know whether to be turned on or weirded out by the nickname. he settled for a little bit of both and kneeled down, eyes never leaving his boss’s.

“Ye’ve had a long day, scallywag. Let me take your mind off it. I know how much ye like to put that pretty mouth to use.” Mogar suppressed an eye-roll. Only the Corpirate would think that “scallywag” constituted as dirty talk.

Mogar quickly and methodically undid the buttons on the Corpirate’s pants, pulling them, along with his underpants, down to the floor. His eyes widened at his boss’s half hard length. No matter how many times they did this, he was always blindsided a bit by how big the Corpirate was.

“Hurry it up lad, we don’t have all day. Suck.” Mogar flushed, nodding quickly. “Yes Captain.”

He leaned forward, licking tentatively at the base of the pirate’s hardening cock. He shifted closer, slipping the head into his willing mouth. The man above him groaned, sending a jolt of pleasure down Mogar’s spine.

He began to flick the head lightly with his tongue, reveling in the grunts that he pulled from the older man. He felt fingers sliding into his hair, gripping tightly to the point of pain. He moaned at the feeling, increasing his pace and sinking down further onto his captain’s cock.

“Theres a good lad. Oh yesss,” the Corpirate’s voice was low and demanding, and Mogar only wanted more. He swirled his tongue around, whimpering as he sloppily attended to his boss. After a minute, he was able to go down to the root without any problems. He moaned as he felt the tip brush against the back of his throat, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes.

The grip in Mogar’s hair tightened as the Corpirate began to thrust into his mouth, pace rough and bruising.

“ _Fuck_ , ye have such a lovely mouth, boy” Mogar began to swallow around the pirates thick cock, tears flowing freely down his freckled cheeks. The older man shouted gruffly, pumping wildly into his lad’s mouth.

“Shitt,” the pirate tensed as he came, filling Mogar’s mouth to the brim. The boy swallowed, coughing as he did so. The only sound filling the room was their heavy breathing. Mogar’s whimper broke through the sounds.

“Fuck, please captain, I need,” he was silenced by a finger to his lips. His stomach dropped as he took in the Corpirate’s smug expression. “No, sir no _please_ ”

“I’m sorry lad, but I’ve important business to attend to. I’m sure you can handle your predicament by yourself.” His eyes twinkled as he stood up and redressed. Mogar groaned in lust and annoyance as he watched his captain leave the room.

He stuffed his hand into his pants, moaning out into the empty room.

_“Fucking pirate.”_

**Author's Note:**

> (im sorry i tried. feel free to take this and rewrite it or write something similar or just generally make it better. its not novel worthy but goddamnit i wrote stupid cliche pirate blowjobs and im proud. youve read worse fic than this, dont lie)


End file.
